When different computer systems are built at different points in time by different companies, integrating them to make them behave as a single software suite is challenging. When notifying different computer systems about changes in data, problems can arise. For example, including the actual data change in the notification can create risk in exposing such data. Additionally, the data included in the notification can be out of date and therefore an incorrect representation as to the current state of the data.